Thoughts from a cat
by Looneyman
Summary: One shot. Tweety and Aaooga are now engaged but what does Sylvester think? No flames please.


(A/N: I've started to accept anonymous reviews again now but flames will be dealt with accordingly. I was working at my local garden centre when I had this idea. It is a one shot but I hope you enjoy it. Please review and say what you think. You'll need to have seen the last chapter of my story 'A looney mystery' to understand what's going on. To purplecobra247 and nightw2, I will be continuing my other story but I'm low on ideas at the moment.)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Looney tunes characters mentioned in this story, Warner brothers do.

Sylvester was sitting in his house sulking a little. A few days before he'd split up with Sylvia and he was now living alone. During this time of unhappiness, Penelope had been very helpful and caring and he noticed that he was developing a crush on her. He was unaware that she had developed a crush on him as well. He was actually expecting Penelope to come round later. The doorbell soon rang. He got up from the sofa and answered the door. It was Penelope.

"Hi Penelope, come on in." Sylvester greeted.

"Thank you." Penelope replied. She stepped in and sat down on the sofa with Sylvester.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"A little better, but I can't get her out of my head." Sylvester replied.

"What have you been doing today?" Penelope asked.

"To be honest, sulking." Sylvester replied. Penelope put her arm around her.

"You'll get over it." Penelope said reassuringly. Sylvester smiled.

"Thanks." Sylvester replied. Penelope reached into her carrier bag.

"I've brought us some mice crispies to have." Penelope said pulling out a large bag of crisps.

"Wow, you know how to cheer me up." Sylvester replied. Penelope giggled.

"I've known you long enough." Penelope said. Sylvester stood up and went to the kitchen. He came back with a bowl.

"Here's a bowl for the crisps." Sylvester said as he sat back down. Penelope poured the crisps in the bowl and they turned on the TV. They found a Roadrunner and Wile E coyote cartoon.

"This'll be fun." Sylvester said as he started having some of the crisps.

"Have you heard the news?" Penelope asked as she picked up some crisps.

"What news?" Sylvester asked.

"About Tweety and Aaooga." Penelope replied. She proceeded to munch on some crisps.

"No I haven't, what is this news?" Sylvester asked. He put some crisps in his mouth.

"They're tying the knot." Penelope replied. Sylvester nearly choked. He eventually swallowed the crisps in his mouth.

"You mean they're engaged?" Sylvester asked. Penelope nodded.

"Yep." She replied. Sylvester looked shocked.

"Sufferin' Succotash!" Sylvester shouted.

"He proposed to her on theFriday that's just gone by." Penelope added.

"I'm really amazed." Sylvester said.

"Did you think this would happen?" Penelope asked. Sylvester looked at her.

"To be honest no." Sylvester replied.

"Why?" Penelope asked.

"I've known Tweety my whole life." Sylvester began. "He always came over as a bit feminine and not really interested in other canaries."

"Why did you think that?" Penelope asked.

"Because whenever he was in the park, he never looked for any other birds." Sylvester replied.

"Perhaps he was more concerned of protecting himself from you." Penelope suggested. Sylvester thought for a moment.

"Now that you mention it, Aaooga was the first canary that Tweety ever cared about." Sylvester said.

"Why do you say that?" Penelope asked.

"When I was chasing them around the world, I got the feeling that he put Aaooga's safety before his own." Sylvester replied. "He even refused to go without her when we were in Australia and she collapsed from exhaustion."

"I wonder if he was in love with her from the start." Penelope said.

"I don't know, the first I knew of her was when we were on that ferry leaving Japan so I don't know how they met." Sylvester replied.

"What will you do now that they're engaged?" Penelope asked.

"Well, since they're engaged, I don't want to spoil their life together. At least until their marriage" Sylvester replied.

"Will you still chase them?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, but only to see if I can catch them, my reputation is at stake." Sylvester replied.

"Oh." Penelope said. Sylvester looked at her. He decided that if he was going to make his move, it had to be now.

"Penelope, there's something I need to tell you." Sylvester said.

"Really, what do you need to tell me?" Penelope asked. Sylvester picked up her hands.

"These past few days since Sylvia left me, I've been real lonely and you've brought new life into my life." Sylvester began to say. He started to blush.

"And?" Penelope asked, although she knew what he was going to say.

"Penelope, I want to spend more time with you, I love you." Sylvester said nervously. He began to sweat.

"You do? Oh Sylvester, to tell the truth, I've been thinking of you for a very long time." Penelope replied. She began to blush as well.

"What do you mean?" Sylvester asked nervously.

"I mean to say that I love you too." Penelope replied. Sylvester's eyes filled with tears of joy. He held on to Penelope's hand and the two then kissed each other, not knowing that two little birdies were watching through the window and had been for a while.

"I thought those two had a thing for each other." Tweety said.

"I had that feeling too, but I wonder what happened to Sylvia?" Aaooga asked.

"I don't know." Tweety replied. They began to fly home.

"So when shall we have our wedding?" Aaooga asked.

"I recon well need a few months to prepare so I say about June." Tweety replied.

"And who shall we invite?" Aaooga asked.

"Obviously our friends but I'm not sure who else." Tweety replied.

"We'll write a list when we get home." Aaooga suggested.

"Ok, we'll do that." Tweety replied.

"But what about the location?" Aaooga asked.

"I know of a church on the edge of town that does weddings." Tweety replied.

"Ok, we'd better get home and start preparing." Aaooga said.

"Yeah." Tweety replied. They kissed and flew off home.

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. I think it was very sweet. Tell me what you think in the reviews. No flames please.)


End file.
